fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kairi Chiyami
|previous affiliation= Unknown Orphanage |occupation= Ōryū Student at La Pucelle (ruse) Spy Independent Mage Test Subject Member of Team Nightfall |previous occupation= Orphan |team= Team Daybreak (On occasions, ruse) Team Nightfall |previous team= Unknown |partner= Argo Hiyamori Undine Hoshikagumi (On occasions) Alexis Tenjouin (On occasions) Haruto Tsukaimei (On occasions) Jin Daisenkō (On occasions) |previous partner= None |base of operations= Hargeon La Pucelle |status= Active |relatives=Argo Hiyamori (Adoptive Older Brother) Undine Hoshikagumi (Foster Mother) Haruto Tsukaimei (Adoptive Older Brother) Jin Daisenkō (Surrogate Brother/Future Cousin-in-Law) Zariyana Lustfield (Future Sister-in-Law) |magic= Lightning Magic Clone Magic Ring Magic Nullification Magic Spellblade |weapons= Thunderbrand (封雷剣, Fūraiken) White Feather Driver Arms Weapon: Illumination Rapier |soul armour name ='Soul Armour Knight Priamus' (神鎧纏最高戦士照光暁定規 (ソウル・アーマー・ナイト・プリアモス), Sōru Āmā Naito Puriamosu; lit. "God-Armour-Clad Supreme Warrior Illuminated Dawn Ruler") |soul armour image = }} Kairi Chiyami (海里血闇, Chiyami Kairi) is a deuteragonist debuting in season 2 of Daybreak: A Change of Perspective; she also serves as one of its minor antagonists in the storyline, as her and her brother's actions secretly initiate a chain of reoccurring problems that fits in to their mother's grandiose scheme upon her command. Originally an orphan that was captured for experimentation by members of the Magic Council, she's the foster daughter of Undine Hoshikagumi and the adopted younger sister of both Argo Hiyamori & Haruto Tsukaimei; she's very close to her new family, willing to do anything so that nothing comes to harm any of them. Wanting to repay the very woman who gave her a new lease on life, she decided to apply to La Pucelle — a school blooming with potential youth and filled with many secrets, most of which pertain to the history of the magical world; it was also where her mother formerly worked. Upon entry, she's classified as an Ōryū-class student; this makes her a well-rounded individual in abilities. With much hard work and dedication, she gains the fame and love of both the student body and faculty; her prowess is known throughout the school. It's also because of this that she immediately forms an inner circle of friends — all of whom cherish her very dearly and see each other as sisters, something she hasn't experienced in such a long time. Through strange circumstances, she becomes close friends with Alexis Tenjouin. However, unbeknownst to nearly all of them, she's actually a spy; she applied to observe actions of the student body & faculty and eliminate any possible threats to her mother's future plans. She later becomes a supporter & a benefactor of sorts to Team Daybreak, helping them out in certain situations under Undine's command; she also taken a certain interest in some of its members, specifically Tsuruko Sejren herself. Later in the storyline, she becomes acquainted with Oz Feyginmore — the strongest Genbu student at La Pucelle & benefactor of Undine, having particular interests in her plans. Also, after learning Argo's forced engagement to Zariyana Lustfield — future matriarch of the Lustfield Family & one of the most famed seniors at La Pucelle, she becomes the future cousin-in-law of Jin. This tends to get on her nerves at times, considering that she finds the man to be a bit annoying, despite being her eldest brother's best friend. She's known to be one of the most powerful individuals in the series, being a master of energy manipulation and having tons of knowledge on a variety of subjects related to the storyline, despite her young age. She wields the element of lightning, being the series most powerful user, and the current possessor of the Divine Tool of representing said element — Thunderbrand; she doubles as its most-powerful user as she's able to bring out the weapon's true potential. Like her brother, her prowess allows her to stand up to individuals such as members of the Zodiac Knights. She's acquired many titles in the series, which denote to her overall power; such titles include "Thunder and Lightning Empress of the Nine Heavens" (九天の雷電女帝, Kyūten no Raidenyotei), for her utter mastery & destructive potential over the element of lightning, and "Ōryū's Shining Queen of Ruination" (光滅后の黄龍, Kōmetsukisai no Ōryū) by the student body because of her genius, being ranked as the top of the school, and destructive potential of her magic. Like certain characters in the series, she's able to utilize the Soul Armours. In her case, her's was made by Undine herself through very orthodox methods, crafted at the exact same time as her sibling's very own. It's usable through the two flower-designed hair clips she always wears. Donning it in certain situations, she becomes Soul Armour Knight Priamus (神鎧纏最高戦士照光暁定規 (ソウル・アーマー・ナイト・プリアモス), Sōru Āmā Naito Puriamosu; lit. "God-Armour-Clad Supreme Warrior Illuminated Dawn Ruler"). Appearance Kairi is described by many as "adorable" and "petite" by many characters in the storyline; it's such that they tend not to take her seriously at times because of her outward appearance, especially her enemies. This is how they're easily defeated later on by her awe-inspiring power, making them bow to her in defeat. However, it seems that she's popular amongst the students of La Pucelle because of this, saying that it was one of her most defining features; this is held especially true amongst the male students, who formed a small fan-club around her, dedicating it to her cuteness. Becoming well-aware of this fact over time, on certain occasions she would use this to her advantage in order to get what she needs; she, however, tries to stray away from this as she thinks it makes her into a shallow person. Argo tends to boast about his sister's overall cuteness at certain durations, much to her embarrassment. Short in stature, Kairi has gentle facial features for someone her age; she has noticeable dimples and a round, soft complexion that's similar to that of a baby's own. She has chestnut brown hair, which matches her eyes, and it's kept short; the bangs tends to hang over her face. However, it's kept up by two flower-based hair clips — which in-reality are the two items used for her Soul Armour transformation into Priamus; she's never seen without it, being precious gist from her mother, Undine — the one who gave her a new lease on life; they serve as key pieces in any and all of her outfits worn throughout the storyline. She known to be an A-Cup; this seen in a comedic-light, as this not only adds to her young, cutesy appearance overall but she's compared to other female characters because of it, most noticeably Tsuruko herself. This leads to a development of a complex of sorts over it, doing anything in order to increase her bust size; she even attempted to ask her mother at one point to develop some sort of boob growth serum so that she can become bigger. However, she was shot-down, Undine saying that "she Kairi doesn't need a bigger chest size; boobs are just two lumps of fat on a woman's chest. Nothing more, nothing less." This is much to her chagrin, comically pointing out that she's only saying that because she has boobs herself. For attire, Kairi has been seen with two different sets. The first is her school uniform, custom-made and can be considered to be quite expensive. It's comprised of a short-sleeved white blouse worn under a light brown vest with the school emblem on the left side. Kairi also wears dark tan pocketed skirts that reach halfway down her thighs. Underneath, she wears cyan shorts; there seems to be a pet-peeve about this amongst the male students, saying that it takes away from her appeal; now they can't wonder what type of underwear she likes to wear. She retorts it's for that exact reason that she wears the shorts, as she doesn't want her skirt to be flipped up constantly and her underwear shown, much to their furthered disappointment. She known to sport white loose/slouch socks and brown loafers. When the weather gets cooler, she alters her attire to fit the situation; replacing her loose-socks & shorts with thick, black stockings/leggings (thick & dark enough to completely hide her underwear from view), she also sports a tan buttoned jumper (a shade darker than the summer vest) and a checkered blue skirt with black and tan criss-crossing lines. When not in school and is usually hanging-out or attending to other private business, Kairi dons her second attire; this is the one that her brother personally had custom-made for her. It's to match his own to an extent — making them look like they're matching to an extent, and fitted for combat purposes — it serves to be easy to move in, letting her use her small stature and flexibility to her advantage. It consists of an unzipped, black leather bomber jacket with a fur trim collar and fur trim edge near the bottom. She also wears v-neck white blouse with dark-blue outlines near the collar — which is noted to end in a cross-shaped pattern of sorts; much to her slight embarrassment, it also shows some of her cleavage through the small-centerpiece, something she chewed her brother out for, but quickly dismissed soon after; she was trying her damnest not to be ungrateful at that moment. It's complemented with black skirt with three interconnecting belts, and black wide-heeled boots and gloves with a soft internal material. Oddly enough, the outfit comes with a chain with a strange pattern. She often wears it, as it makes her feel a bit feminine at times. The material used is the same fiber as her mother's lab coat; this would be by default that it repels dirt and is self-cleaning & self-repairing, taking a certain amount of time in-order to do so. Something that she rarely wears, it's reserved for special occasions; either when she's hanging out with her friends or spending time with her family on a type of outing. Her foster mother, Undine, worried that she was being too tomboyish and was less feminine. Thus, she took the time to buy these clothes for her to wear; however, Kairi disliked them when they were presented to her saying that "I Kairi don't like them. They look to stuffy for me to move-in. Can't you find me something else that's a bit more of my style? Y'know, something like the one Argo bought for me?", much to her mother's chagrin. But after thinking of how much time her mother was actually was worried about her, not only as a parent but as a fellow female, she tried them on; surprisingly enough, they were very comfortable and mobile, in-contrast to her original perspective of them — something that made her mother elated. The outfit consists of a white blouse, it comes with a light-pink sleeveless hoodie, the hood itself has a strawberry-based decorations all over. Underneath, she wears a skirt that's a brighter shade of ink, but a bit faded; it's decorated with frill along the edges, having a lacy bow near the top-center. Since it's the same length as her school uniform skirt, she wears a light pair of shorts — which is also pink in color. To top it off, she wears a clear pair of low-platform open-toed heels, each one having a ribbon decoration to it. In some instances, she also wears a large white straw hat with a ribbon flowing from its center. Also, she wears a mini-purse, the strap being very lengthy; it's such that it makes the purse itself reach a bit past her waist. When she wore it outside for the first time, she caught the attention of many people — they often complemented her, saying that she's "cute", "adorable", "mature", and "ladylike". Even her friends said she looks gorgeous, much to her embarrassment. Argo states that this was good for her, as she can show-off her true self when she wears it. Jin & Haruto further stated that she's more like a little sister when she wears it, much to her disdain; though coming from them, or anyone else in general, it tends to be the natural reaction. Though not truly counted, this is actually Kairi's third attire, bring the total amount to three. Personality History Equipment Thunderbrand (封雷剣, Fūraiken): The Thunderbrand is the Divine Tool of Lightning; it is a katana terminating in a long hook, with a shimmering blue, lightning-like blade. The guard is oval, and the tsuka-ito seems to be braided from white and black material. The blade features several intricate ornaments, most notable is a relief of a dragon at the endpoint of the hilt; there are two holes on the blade near the hilt. It is noted to be the natural counter to the Fireseal; this is evident in its design, as well as its powers. By focusing magical energy into the two holes, the energy will build up and then release; coating the blade in an aura of lightning; allows the user to generate blue lightning from various parts of the blade, which is mostly used for offensive purposes. Such distinctive "blue lightning" possesses high voltage and great destructive power, and, much like that employed in standard Lightning Magic, can be generated in places away from the user. Electricity can be charged in the blade and be used to make slashes and thrusts more deadly. Likewise, the electricity in the blade can be launched as projectiles in different speed and strength. The maximum power output of Thunderbrand is around 20 billion volts. The blade is powerful enough to cause city-wide blackouts. Because of this enormous amount of power, the wielder of the sword constantly generates electrical fields that cause sensitive animals such as cats and dogs physical discomfort whenever they are near them. Also, because of this, wielder can sense anything that approaches them when an object reflects the electromagnetic waves. The lightning produced by the Thunderbrand has a charge of 9,500,000,000 KW and a voltage of 900,000,000 V. Kairi is Thunderbrand's current possessor. She's able to wield the weapon because of her utter mastery over the element of lightning itself; in fact, she's reputed to be the greatest Lightning Magic-user & electrokinetic master in the Daybreak series. Her prowess even surpass her foster mother's, who's known for her mastery over the five basic elements. Because of that, she's able to wield the weapon with mere ease. It can be observed that the two having a deep connection with each other because of similar traits they share. It's also because of this that she's the most proficient user of said Divine Tool and her prowess with it is unsurpassed, outclassing the original wielders by a milestone; she's able to bring out 100% of its power, something that the others weren't able to do. The blade was given to her by her adopted mother and the Leo Symbiote, Undine Hoshikagumi, at the exact same time that Argo Hiyamori, her adopted older brother, received the other Divine Tool, Shikei; it was done only after Undine discovered it during an exhibition with her team at some ancient ruins and restored it through strange scientific methods. *'Enhanced Lightning Magic & Electrokinetic-Based Powers': The primary ability of Thunderbrand is the significant increase in all electric-based powers and abilities; even the magical aura of the mage is affected. This means that any technique or ability used through this blade is magnified nearly one-hundred times over. This is because the blade can produce its own magic and the voltage it emits constantly far exceeds that of any other known source; its power is comparable to that of the fiercest of thunderstorms. It can be easily concluded that any technique used through the blade is considered to be very lethal; a single use can turn an opponent into mere ashes with ease and destroy the most fortified defenses. Since Kairi is the only known user to bring out the blade's full power, her mastery over the element of lightning has made it so that she can't be surpassed in any way, shape, or form. This is the power behind the Divine Tool of Lightning. Kairi tends to use her most powerful techniques through this blade to expend less magical energy. This way, she can cast more than one at any given time while increasing their overall potency; such a display is seen where she annihilated an entire group of S-Class demons with a single spell and still had much energy to spare. It should also be noted that the blade can also gather and manipulate plasma and/or any form of nearby to a limited degree; this leads to the creation of even more lightning for Kairi to use at her disposal. This tends to be called the "Unlimited Charge Effect", which is only accessible to the upper echoleon of electromasters and high-grade lightning-based magic & magical items respectively; this furthers the weapon's reputation as a Divine Tool and shows the infinite potential at Kairi's fingertips. When certain abilities are used, they tend to be done either on a massive scale, their effects are more potent than prior, or in some cases both — this method expends more energy, thus tends to tire out Kairi very easily; even abilities that are considered to be unnatural, such as the usage of Black Lightning — Kairi's most powerful-type currentky in her possession is affected by this particular ability. Passive abilities, such as the creation of storms or the control over various types of waves of the electromagnetic spectrum become more apparent and happen at a quicker rate; she also gains a greater control over them at this point, thus being able to perform feats that she couldn't do before, despite her overall mastery of the element in-question. It's unknown if there are any more known abilities besides this primary one, but it's said that Kairi has exclusive access to and fully mastered all others because of the close bond she shares with this weapon. Even when the Divine Tool shouldn't be in her possession at a particular time, she can still access this particular ability because of two reasons. First, as stated before, she has a close relationship with the blade. Second, she's been constantly exposed to the all-encompassing and extremely potent influence the blade possesses; it shouldn't be far-fetched for something like this to happen against her will, especially if she's the most powerful user of the weapon to-date. Synopsis Magics & Abilities Quotes *''"No, no, no, and no! We're not stopping for sweets...! We're gonna get this thing for mom and bring it back to her posthaste! She's a busy woman who doesn't have a lot of time in the day! I thought you of all people would now that. The sweets can wait till later. And another thing.... ACT YOUR DAMN AGE! You're acting like a spoiled brat and you're how old now?! Be the adult here! Also, cut it out with that "favors" shtick; it makes you look like some thirsty pedophile. And I'm not gonna be caught in public with some pedobear! I rather electrocute myself."'' — Kairi comically reprimanding her surrogate brother for his childish behavior. *''"Have you heard? Y'know, about that one student that roams the halls of the school; he looks to be around Argo's & Jin's respective age group, but has features that resembles someone in high school. I heard its one of the many wonders. I also heard that he has special privileges, so he doesn't have to attend classes. Guess he has a lot of free time these days. The only time anyone gets to see him is if they're wandering the halls for a very long time or during one of the assemblies. I have to say, it seems to be pretty eerie to me. I wonder if guys like him actually exist?"'' — Kairi talking about the mystery student that's famed for wandering La Pucelle's hallways at certain times. *''"M-m-m-m-mom! You shouldn't be making comments like that! It gives off the wrong idea and makes people think you're some kinda perv. Geez, can't you be a little bit more respectful of those around you. You're a person in high position. At least try to act like it from time-to-time instead of being a complete rube. It's more suddle that way."'' — A baffled Kairi towards one of Undine's perverted comments. *''"Oh... My... GOD....! It's so~ cute! It looks so fluffy and it's so big! All its features are so irresistible! The big eyes, the stubby arms, even down to its big squishy chest! All of them make it so~ cute! It's even in my favorite shade of pink! I want it! "'' — Kairi acting cutesy towards a stuffed animal she's head-over-heels for. *''"Deen-san, you just don't get it. Despite the differences they might have or the similarities they share, they have a knit-tight relationship; they're best friends, a pair who have been through many hardships together. They inspire each other to become stronger; their strength is derived from their bond. Thus, they're naturally the perfect partners. Why do you think they are so powerful? The reason why they are able to act like idiots towards one another is because they know that deep inside, they will accept the other's flaws no matter what it may be. History, status, power difference, etc. None of that matters to them; they don't see those qualities as ones that defines an individual. All that matters to them is what's on the inside; basically, what a true person's colors are. To each other, both of them are easy to read. It's because it's impossible to hide anything from each other; no, scratch that. There's no need to hide anything; the trust they have with each other is immense — so much so that it can make a normal person's skin crawl from the very thought of it. They know that the other will always be there in times of either joy or turmoil. They constantly made vows to each other, some of which still hold even to this day. If you look at it from another view point, they're basically closer than brothers. I dunno what to call it at this point; there's no proper term to describe it. I guess..... they were truly made for each other."'' — Kairi towards Deen in regards to Argo & Jin's relationship. *''"You serious, right?! Do you know why I hate you so much? Why I don't think highly of you?! It's because you're a bitch. Yep, that's right! I said it! It's a common fact; there's no other word that perfectly describes someone like you. I know, Tsuruko knows it, Rosa knows it, my friends know it, Argo knows it, everyone in the Genbu household knows it, everyone on your team knows it, and so on! Hell, I bet even your own family knows it! Yeah, that's why they sent you here; they couldn't deal with your bitching anymore! God, I'm surprised such a prestigious school accepted a bitch like you! I bet the principal was threatened because you weren't going to be accepted after seeing how much of a bitch you were up-close! No wonder you're so useless in battle. I saw some of them; it leaves much to be desired. Well, knowing you, the only way you could possibly defeat your enemies is if you bitched at them. Yeah, how about that? That's all you appear to be good for these days. Yeah, you've used your bitch-fu on them; that's the way you win your battles huh! How's that for an afterthought? You know what they should call you? "Kaguya, the mistress of bitching" — perfect name for the queen of all spoiled bitches out there. No, in all seriousness! Five ancient sages of bitchdom all gathered one day on the peaks of Mount Bitch to proclaim your birth! And a hundred years later, when all the bitch stars have aligned, you were born and made everybody's life around you a living hell, because YOU! ARE SUCH! A FUCKING! GOD DAMN! BITCH!"'' — Kairi, in her extreme amounts of anger, thoroughly and maliciously insulting Kaguya during one of their normal, spite-filled arguments, leaving the latter speechless; she uses a single-word over and over to emphasize her point. *''"Well, don't you two look bored....? Bad enough you're ugly, now you gotta take your boredom and anger out on those more beautiful than you? How fucking classy. Why don't you two do me a favor and go back from whatever feces-infested crevice you came from? God, just looking at you makes me wanna vomit. Your existence is an insult to all the beautiful people everywhere. I think I should do everyone a favor and destroy you both here and now. Yeah, that would be best. Don't worry, I'll make this quick; if you resist, it's only going to make it all the more harder for me and all the more painful for you."'' — Kairi casually talking down to two members of the Zodiac Knights while preparing to kill them. Navigation Category:Soul Armour Knight Category:Sword user Category:Swordsman Category:Student Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Female Category:Females Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Daybreak characters Category:Original Character Category:Anti-Hero Category:Sword Magic User Category:Nullification Magic User Category:Alphy's Character Lineup